Techno Beat! Pretty Cure
Techno Beat! Pretty Cure (テクノ ビート！ プリキュア Tekuno Bīto! Purikyua) is the first brand new Pretty Cure fanseries created by CureKanade. It is to air from March 1, 2015 with 49 Episodes. The themes are techno music and instruments. Story : Techno Music! Pretty Cure Episodes Music is a big thing for the people of Aria Town. But, when Sharp Artifice starts collecting sorrowful energy from the people of Aria Town to destroy all music and happiness, Nagano Freya and Yasuo Mariya combine their power with the Rainbow Crystals and transform into Cure Pop and Cure Jazz to fight off Sharp Artifice. Together as Techno Beat! Pretty Cure, the two girls search for the missing Arpeggio Module with Roll so they can defeat Sharp Artifice! And so, a new story with the theme of music begins! Characters Pretty Cure Nagano Freya (長野 フレイア Nagano Fureia)/ Cure Pop (キュア ポップ Kyua Poppu) - Freya is the outgoing protagonist of the series. She is half english and half japanese and has a strong relationship with Yasuo Mariya. Unlike her successors, she isn't sporty, but she is very good at karate and her parents own an instrument store. As Cure Pop, Freya is the stronger fighter of the duo, her theme colour is pink and her instrument is the electric piano. Yasuo Mariya (康夫 マリヤ Yasuo Mariya)/ Cure Jazz (キュア ジャズ Kyua Jazu) - Mariya is the graceful protagonist of the series. She is very smart and is the childhood friend of Nagano Freya. She is a huge fan of magical girl anime and is usually blabbing away about random magical girl shows. She is a member of the school choir. As Cure Jazz, Mariya is the graceful fighter of the duo, her theme colour is white and her instrument is the saxophone. Nishihara Natsumi (西原 なつみ Nishihara Natsumi)/ Cure Rock (キュア ロック Kyua Rokku) - Natsumi is the more out-there protagonist of the series. Her first appearance is episode 13, but she doesn't become Cure Rock until episode 24. She has a huge love for sweets and cute outfits and is known as the fashion princess of Aria Town. As Cure Rock, Natsumi is the vicious fighter of the team, her theme colour is blue and her instrument is the guitar. Mascots Roll (ロール Rōru) - Roll is the main mascot of the series. He came from his homeland to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure and search for the missing Arpeggio Module before Sharp Artifice could get enough sorrowful energy to destroy music and happiness. Roll has a serious personality but can be happy-go-lucky at times. Rainbow Crystals (レインボー クリスタル Reinbō Kurisutaru) - The Rainbow Crystals are seven creatures with different colors, each of which is named after the first two letters of the Cure's names. They lend their powers to the Pretty Cure's in many different ways. The names of the Rainbow Crystals are: * Popo (ポポ Popo) - Popo's theme colour is pink and is Freya's transformation partner. * Jaja (ジャジャ Jaja) - Jaja's theme colour is white and is Mariya's transformation partner. * Roro (ロロ Roro) - Roro's theme colour is blue and is Natsumi's transformation partner. * Kura (クラ Kura) - Kura's theme colour is lilac. * Didi (ディ Didi) - Didi's theme colour is yellow. * Hihi (ヒヒ Hihi) - Hihi's theme colour is green. * Tete (テテ Tete) - Tete's theme colour is indigo. Sharp Artifice Kiyohime (キヨヒメ Kiyohime) - Kiyohime is the female subordinate of Sharp Artifice. She seems to have a crush on Kurosaki Nagisa, and when she confessed her love to him and was rejected, she turned into a serpent-like dragon out of rage and was purified by Pretty Cure to become a normal girl with the same name who finally won Nagisa over. She had the power of dragons. Nekomusume (ネコムスメ Nekomusume) - Nekomusume is the youngest subordinate of Sharp Artifice. She like's to be called Neko-chan (ネコちゃん Neko-chan) by the other subordinates and Freya and she is the childish of the lot. Her powers are based of cats and she seems to have a strong affection for Freya. Erai (エライ Erai) - Erai is the eldest subordinate of Sharp Artifice. He is very strong and likes to tease his fellow teammates. He is very strong and can defeat Pretty Cure easily but starts to become weaker as they become stronger. He has the power of mischief. Fuzen (フゼン Fuzen) - Fuzen is the mysterious man who appears in the first episode to assist Kiyohime. He disappears after that, but appears once again in Episode 19 assisting Lady Nikusui. His is the only male villain in the first half of the series and he uses the power of darkness. Lady Nikusui (レディ ニクスイ Redi Nikusui) - Lady Nikusui is the queen of Sharp Artifice. She can be very selfish and seems to favour Fuzen the most out of all her subordinates. She uses the power of mind controlling and energy. Tsuguo (次男 Tsuguo) - Tsuguo is the second male of Sharp Artifice to appear but doesn't appear until the second half of the season. He uses the power of storms and sadness. Ikisosō (イキソソー Ikisosō) - The Ikisosō are the monsters of Sharp Artifice. Items * Techno Link (テクノ リンク Tekuno Rinku) - Is the transformation item for the girls. * Popstar Piano (ポップスター ピアノ Poppusutā Piano) - Cure Pop's attack device that she summons even without calling out for it. It is an electric piano but is more like a keyboard. * Jazz Star Saxophone (ジャズ スター サクソフォン Jazu Sutā Sakusofon) - Cure Jazz's attack device that she must summon by saying "Resonate! Jazz Star Saxophone!". It is a gold saxophone. * Rock Star Guitar (ロック スター ギター Rokku Sutā Gitā) - Cure Rock's attack device that she must summon by saying "Beat! Rock Star Guitar!". It is a turquoise guitar. * Arpeggio Module (アルペジオ·モジュール Arupejio· Mojūru) - Is the item that keeps happiness and music in balance. It had gone missing unexpectedly and Sharp Artifice and Pretty Cure are searching for it before the other gets to it first. Locations * Aria Town (アリア 町 Aria Machi) - The town that the series is set in. There are many places inside the town, which include: ** Aria Townsquare (アリア 町 の 広場 Aria Machi no Hiroba) - The place where everyone meets up for meetings or parties. ** Aria Academy' (アリア 学院 Aria Gakuin) - The school where Freya, Mariya and Natsumi attend. ** Aria Forest (アリア 森 Aria Forest) - The forest located just outside of the town. * Dark Tower (ダーク タワー Dāku Tawā) - Sharp Artifice's hideout. Trivia * Techno Beat! Pretty Cure has a few similarities with the canon series, Suite Pretty Cure♪ ** They both have 7 - 9 rainbow creatures who help the girls transform and attack, who are the Rainbow Crystals and the Fairy Tones. ** They both have a music theme. ** They both have pink, white and blue Cures. ** They both start of with a Pretty Cure Duo with the theme colours of pink and white and add a blue Cure half way through the series. ** They both have a villain that can brainwash people. Category:Techno Beat! Pretty Cure Category:CureKanade Category:Music Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime